In wireless or wired data transmission, a bit sequence of transmission data is typically divided into units of frames or packets, and data is transmitted using the frames or packets. Hereinafter, frames and packets are collectively referred to as frames as appropriate. A frame is a unit of one block of the bit sequence transmitted at one time.
In a case of transmitting data in units of frames, a transmission-side device inserts a known signal for synchronization in the head of the frame so that a reception-side device can make synchronization. The reception-side device detects the known signal for synchronization to perform frame synchronization, and acquires transmission data stored in the frame.
Normally, one frame is configured from a preamble configured from a known signal, which is arranged in the head, and followed by a header and a payload. The known signal for synchronization is also included in the preamble. A known signal for channel estimation is also included in the preamble. Note that the header includes frame attribute information such as a transmission method and an address, and the payload includes the bit sequence of the divided transmission data.